


Los que tientan a la muerte

by Calatari



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Albus Dumbledore is a selfish bastard just like in the canon, Albus Dumbledore unconditionally loves Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Albus Dumbledore, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Newt Scamander, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Sirius Black, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Drama, Dumbledore hates Grindelwald because he wants to stay with Harry/Persephone, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Friendship/Love, Good Albus Dumbledore, Grindelwald loves Persephone after his ass was kicked, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter has a white phoenix, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Master of Death Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Death/Harry Potter, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Mystery, Necromancy, Persephone Black is Harry Potter, Possessive Albus Dumbledore, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Student Harry Potter, Suspense, The Black family is crazy no it's not my thing that's canon, True Love, Unconditional Love, bildungsroman, love is love, mentor to friend to love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calatari/pseuds/Calatari
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter muere después de haber tenido una vida plena y feliz, vuelve a encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore. Ahora, naciendo en el seno de una familia distinta en un universo alternativo, se topa una vez más con quien fue su antiguo director en un mundo diferente. Una extraña relación comienza a desarrollarse entre ambos. Y la Muerte no está para nada feliz con eso.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Los que tientan a la muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Los que tientan a la Muerte  
> Categoría: Harry Potter  
> Clasificación: M  
> Pareja: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter  
> Géneros: Aventura. Drama. Misterio. Romance. Fantasía. Suspenso. Bildungsroman.  
> Advertencia: Harry Potter reencarna como mujer. Regla 63. Muchos personajes del universo original reencarnan. Universo Alternativo. Amor con diferencia de edad. Romance lento y eventual. Almas gemelas. Almas afines. Importancia del alma. Maestro de la Muerte Harry Potter. Maestro de la Muerte Albus Dumbledore. Nigromancia. Poderoso Harry Potter. Poderoso Albus Dumbledore. BAMF Harry Potter. BAMF Albus Dumbledore. BAMF Hermione Granger. BAMF Ron Weasley. BAMF Neville Longbottom. BAMF Luna Lovegood. BAMF Lily Potter (antes Evans). BAMF Draco Malfoy. Cumple con Harry Potter y El legado maldito, así como otros textos relacionados al universo. Crecimiento de cada uno de los personajes involucrados. A la Muerte no le agrada la extraña amistad entre Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter. La Muerte no es sumisa ni buena, es una perra egoísta. A Grindelwald le patean el trasero y le agrada… mucho. Lazos de amistad. Amor incondicional. Amor es amor. El amor como magia poderosa. Temas relacionados con la vida, la muerte y la reencarnación. Temas relacionados con la espiritualidad. Teorías cósmicas. Más filosofía de vida a parte de la canónica. Mitología. Albus Dumbledore es gay (canon), pero no le importa qué forma tome Harry Potter. Mucha información canon de los libros de Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore es un bastardo egoísta igual que en el canon. Newt Scamander es demasiado lindo para su propio bien. La familia Black está loca, no, no es cosa mía, eso es canon. 
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son única y exclusivamente propiedad de J.K. Rowling, creadora de la franquicia.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> N/A: Doy un cordial saludo a los lectores del fandom que se hayan atrevido a darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Se los agradezco de antemano. 
> 
> ¡Mi primera historia exclusiva del universo de Harry Potter! Disculpen mi efusividad, estoy muy emocionada por eso. 
> 
> Sinceramente, espero sea de su agrado este prefacio y lo que venga de la historia, siempre he creído que la relación de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter era un tanto compleja, más por lo que no se dijo que por lo que se dijo. Pese a conocer los errores del viejo director, no puedo odiarlo, también es humano y merece errar. Porque errar es sólo de humanos. 
> 
> Quise hacer un nuevo encuentro entre estos dos, porque sé que muchas cosas no se dijeron en su momento… y lamento muchísimo si esperaban algún reclamo dramático por parte de Harry. Tengan en cuenta que es un viejo con más de trescientos años aquí, creo que muchas cosas cambian en un lapsus tan enorme de tiempo, y creo que, a la larga, puede que Harry sea más paciente y tranquilo. Es algo que Rowling me ha dado a pensar debido a ciertos comentarios suyos en twitter.
> 
> Esta historia tendrá un toque romántico entre Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter más adelante. Espero se hayan tomado un momento de su tiempo para leer por completo las advertencias, allí resumo en pocas palabras lo que vendrá, si no lo has hecho, por favor, hazlo. No vayas a toparte con alguna sorpresa desagradable más adelante. 
> 
> Debo advertir también que mucha información presente en este prefacio fue extraída de Harry Potter y Las reliquias de la muerte y Harry Potter y El legado maldito. Me gusta usar un poco del canon para darle base a las tramas. Utilizaré mayormente detalles dados en los libros, más que de las películas. 
> 
> Sin más, me despido, disfruten de la lectura. 

_“Ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos.”_

**—J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

**Prefacio**

**|**

King’s Cross

—una vez más—

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter recuerda haber cerrado los ojos por última vez, exhalar su último aliento y estar rodeado por todos los miembros de su maravillosa familia extendida, incluyendo amigos muy cercanos dentro de la terminación. Recuerda haber dado uno que otro consejo, y dejar en claro que, pase lo que pase en el futuro, sea lo que sea, tomarlo como un aprendizaje más, no dejarse llevar por imprudencias y cuidarse unos a los otros, permanecer siempre juntos; nunca permitiendo que las adversidades ni los prejuicios destrocen los vínculos de amistad y de amor, sobre todo de amor, que es la magia más poderosa en el mundo.

Harry Potter cerró los ojos, y no los volvió abrir, al menos no en el plano físico.

En ese lugar quimérico no había más que silencio. No había nadie más. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de estar allí. Transcurrieron segundos, minutos o quizá horas, no está completamente seguro, sólo recuerda esa sensación muy característica de ser una mente incorpórea, y el pensamiento tardío referente a la necesidad de existir. Había olvidado cómo se sentía, y ahora, después de haber transcurrido tantos años desde su juventud, Harry empieza a recordar nuevamente. Recuerda con sumo detalle lo que es morir.

Al cabo de mucho rato, o tal vez muy poco, los pensamientos de una existencia más allá de lo incorpóreo, comenzaron hacerse más latentes y sólidos; Harry Potter empieza a sentir que, lo que no es, empieza a ser, y lo que ya es, continua siendo. Una extraña reflexión dentro de los estandartes de la mente humana que es tan simple, pero no más para él, una entidad que no es más física, sino espiritual, no hay leyes que restrinjan su consciencia. Cosas que no entendió siendo parte del plano terrenal, dan forma por sí solas en el plano espiritual.

Aún sumido en una recóndita oscuridad, era evidente que conservaba el sentido del tacto, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no estaba tumbado bocabajo sobre algo que también existía. Ésta vez, significaba para él una nueva experiencia, una que iba más allá de la anterior, una que llegaba a sobrepasar las sinuosidades de la paz y lo hacía sentir colmado de algo, ¿de qué? Él aún no sabía, sólo estaba consciente de lo real de la vivencia, y la perfección que abarcaba cada resquicio que lo representaba como una forma individual, un ser etéreo, un espíritu muy humano.

Como si hubiera estallado en millones de partículas, y hubiera sido reconstruido a partir de la nada, fundido con algo más allá del simple pensamiento humano, tocado por algo inexorable. ¿Así debía sentirse abrazar a la muerte por completo una segunda vez?

Harry Potter lo ignoraba, pero no cavó tanto en las reflexiones, porque para él, aquello no tenía comprensión alguna.

No humana.

Se sintió desnudo, e igual que antaño, no le importó.

Aunque esta desnudez era distinta, ni remotamente parecida a la de antes, estaba seguro que, en esta ocasión, dicha desnudez provenía más cercana al espíritu, y no a la significancia mundana de quedarse sin ropa.

Entonces Harry Potter abrió los ojos, y no hubo más oscuridad, dándose cuenta que no yacía en medio de la brillante neblina como recordaba, ni debajo de un techo abovedado, tampoco en un espacio parecido a la Sala de los Menesteres. Él estaba sentado en un banquillo de una estación de tren bastante conocida.

King’s Cross.

No cabía duda.

Un tanto diferente de aquella vez, pero a la vez, semejante.

¿Quizá había una significancia detrás de las sensaciones que ahora experimentaba y anteriormente no experimentó?

No entendía, pero una vez más, no esquematizó en respuestas, porque sencillamente es, y si no es, sería.

Muy en el fondo, Harry era plenamente consciente de lo cómodo que se sentía, era como si hubiera regresado a casa después de estar ausente por largo tiempo. 

El suelo seguía manteniendo aquella tonalidad blancuzca, cada resquicio de la estación, relucía de un lustroso nacarado, naturalmente estaba ahí, algo liso y virgen, idéntico a su visita anterior. Aunque había un no sé qué disconforme, sea el ambiente o sea el lugar, no sabía, tampoco importaba.

Sintiendo los pies despojados debajo de la túnica blanca, Harry arrugó y estiró los dedos, repitiendo los movimientos varias veces, pudiendo apreciar la falta de temperatura del piso, no era frío ni caliente, pese a la agradable impresión relajante que dejaba en él.

 _Ah… llevo ropa puesta_ , se rió entre dientes al recordar su falta de vestimenta cuando visitó en su juventud.

Se detuvo en seco cuando oyó el sonido de su propia risa, no era carrasposa ni envejecida como era antes de morir, era una risa más parecida a las campanas de viento, y no era menos masculina por eso.

Aquello desconcertó un poco al viejo mago.

—Es bueno escucharte reír, Harry —giró la cabeza tan rápido que hubiera tronado su cuello o significado un latigazo si aún viviera. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio a Albus Dumbledore sentado a su lado, muy tranquilo, espalda erguida y manos entrecruzadas sobre su regazo; llevaba puesto una larga y amplia túnica azul oscuro, defiriendo de la vez anterior con el salpicado de estrellas muy relucientes en la tela. Su postura era relajada y alegre—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te escuché reír, mi muchacho. ¿O debería decir _hombre_? —rió emocionado—. Definitivamente hombre. Creciste mucho, Harry, aún no puedo creer que seas aquel niño que conocí una vez.

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, un gesto muy similar a las aves cuando sienten curiosidad por algo, aquellos ojos verdes del anciano parecían apagados, envueltos en una bruma de confusión, como si esa persona sentada a su lado fuera irreconocible para él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin parpadear por un largo rato.

Harry Potter creyó vislumbrar sorpresa y un no sé qué en los resplandecientes ojos azules detrás de las gafas de media luna. Quizá era preocupación, no estaba plenamente seguro. Y en su mente, no supo por qué, comparó ese característico brillo con las estrellas centellantes en el firmamento nocturno.

Entonces un rayo de compresión atravesó a Harry.

La opacidad de lo desconocido desapareció tras un resplandor de reconocimiento después de un extenso silencio, y la expresión pétrea, casi inhumana, en el rostro envejecido del mago de ojos verdes se deshizo detrás de una sonrisa amable.

—Director —llamó con cariño.

Albus Dumbledore parecía aliviado por algo ajeno a su conocimiento.

—Ah… —cabeceó sonriente—. No me han llamado así desde hace mucho tiempo, Harry. Y viendo cómo has crecido, todo lo que has logrado, convendría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Albus está bien.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Tan modesto. Siempre has sido tan modesto, incluso en la vejez, continuaste siendo tan modesto, honesto y sincero. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo… Albus… —saboreó paulatinamente el nombre en su boca. Una cosa era decirlo por su hijo, y otra muy distinta, a decirlo con tanta significancia fuera de los roles de mentor y alumno, sino más como iguales—. Si te soy sincero, no esperé verte otra vez. O por lo menos, no aquí, no tan pronto.

El viejo Dumbledore rió, desviando su atención a un punto incierto en la estancia, parecía un niño atrapado cometiendo alguna travesura.

—No iba a ser así —se puso a juguetear con los pulgares, haciéndolos girar uno alrededor del otro, siguieron minutos de absoluto mutismo antes de agregar muy tímidamente—: No lo negaré, Harry, estaba impaciente por verte una vez más.

Harry estaba sorprendido.

Esa confesión no se la esperaba.

Mientras que Dumbledore parecía haber llegado algún tipo de resolución interna.

—No pude evitar aceptar a la primera regresar aquí. Esperé un poco, pero no fue mucho… a menos no para mí.

—¿Esperar? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Me estuvo esperando, señor? —Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando comprendió a lo que se refería—: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí?

Albus contemplaba muy callado el jugueteo de sus pulgares, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, parecía haber perdido todo valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lo sé, Harry —cabeceó suavemente—: El tiempo transcurre muy diferente. Lo que puede ser un minuto allá, puede ser un segundo aquí, es bastante difícil de explicar. Quizá podríamos definirlo como un espacio totalmente atemporal.

—Ya veo. Es bueno volver a verlo, señor. 

Y en ese preciso momento, después de haber hecho aquella escueta confesión, Dumbledore giró un poco la cabeza y ambos se miraron fijamente; el anciano sonreía, irradiando felicidad y sus ojos resplandecían con una llama ardiente que dejó sin aliento a Harry.

Era como si despidiera luz o fuego.

Admitía no haber visto al hombre tan jubiloso, ni siquiera en su visita de hace tiempo atrás, nada de ahora se comparaba con aquella vez. Conservaba los rasgos de antaño: la cabellera y la barba permanecían largas y plateadas, la nariz torcida… su aspecto lucía realmente inalterable. Salvo por un extraño sentimiento oculto en las profundidades azules, Albus Dumbledore aún sabía cómo mantener cubierto algunos secretos, y en el fondo, molestó un poco a Harry.

Y aunque para Harry, el viejo director se mostraba igual que antaño, cupo en cuenta que sólo él parecía haber cedido a los muchos cambios durante todos esos generosos años de vida que siguieron después de la guerra. Nunca se había detenido a pensar qué tanto había cambiado, pero ahora…

…él era más que canas y arrugas.

Lo sentía en los huesos.

—¿En qué piensas, Harry?

La atención del anciano de ojos verdes recayó en el otro mago.

—Cambios —Albus enarcó una ceja—. Pienso en cómo usted no parece haber cambiado, o eso creo a simple vista… pero yo…

La comprensión apareció en las facciones envejecidas de Dumbledore.

—Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente bien, mi muchacho —se detuvo en seco. Harry estaba seguro que aquello último fue dicho más por hábito que otra cosa. Recuperándose, Albus retomó la plática—. Los cambios son buenos, si son para mejor. Es difícil de notarlos en uno mismo, pero más fácil de notarlos en otros. No pienses que porque estamos muertos, no surgirán cambios, Harry. Aun estando en el más allá, los muertos o más bien, las almas como las nuestras pueden seguir aprendiendo, más si tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para interactuar con familiares, conocidos y no tan conocidos ni tan familiares. 

»Personalmente, me he topado con muchísimas personas que nunca podría haber conocido en vida, una vez tuve el privilegio de conocer y compartir muchos buenos momentos con los fundadores de Hogwarts. Debo decir que nunca imaginé a Godric teniendo un mal genio, siendo él un hombre tan feliz y despreocupado; si se le cruza, Salazar puede llegar a poseer una lengua tan venosa o más que Severus, juraría que podría hacer llorar a una roca; Rowena es un poco vanidosa en ciertas ocasiones, no siempre; y Helga da mucho miedo cuando se enoja. Todos le temen.

—¿Da más miedo que usted enojado, señor?

Albus Dumbledore se echó hacia atrás, riendo abiertamente a carcajadas. 

—Sí, mi amigo —asintió con entusiasmo. Cuando cesó su risa, sonreía de oreja a oreja—: Más que yo, o más que tú. Incluso más que la señora Weasley o cualquiera de tus esposas —sopesó un pensamiento por cortos segundos antes de añadir divertido—: Más que tu madre cuando corretea a tu padre por haber hecho alguna travesura a los otros espíritus.

Harry Potter no se avergonzó por animarse ante aquella revelación.

—¿Mis padres aún están del otro lado? —echó un largo vistazo al espacio de salida del tren. 

—Sí, Harry. Nunca dejaron de esperar por ti, y estoy completamente seguro que, estarán muy felices de verte.

Una expresión de adoración se abrió camino en las facciones del viejo Harry Potter.

—Eso me alegra. 

—Qué bueno. Aunque debo decir que hubo una gran revuelta por decidir quién vendría aquí.

Harry miró a su antiguo director con incertidumbre.

—No entiendo.

—Muchas personas esperan por ti —los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaron con infinita alegría. Se veía rebosante de una juventud escondida detrás de una engañosa ancianidad—: Muchos han oído hablar de tus grandes hazañas. Quieren conocer a la persona responsable de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia. 

Harry hizo una mueca de completo desagrado.

 _Oh, Merlín, otra vez no…_ , pensó sintiéndose frustrado y bastante incómodo.

—No existe tal persona. Sólo fui una de las piezas de un enorme rompecabezas para derrotar a Voldemort. El real mérito se lo llevan todas esas personas, como Hermione, por ejemplo. Si no fuera por ella, muchas cosas no hubieran sido descubiertas, o Neville, si no hubiera acabado con Nagini en su debido momento, cabría una gran posibilidad de una resurrección. Incluso usted. Todos contribuyeron en la derrota de Voldemort. 

—Ah… siempre tan modesto, Harry —el cariño filtrándose en su tono voz era muy latente.

El viejo Harry no supo por qué de repente se sintió cohibido ante la mirada profunda de Dumbledore. Había algo allí, escondido dentro de aquellos trozos de océano azul, un sentimiento imposible de identificar, imaginaba que Albus intentaba no mostrarlo tan abiertamente y estaba reprimiéndolo. Y por alguna extraña razón, un hormigueo se asentó en la boca de su estómago, él culpa a su nerviosismo, por las barrabasadas que salieron de él antes de tener oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces y quedarse callado.

—¿Sabes, viejo amigo? —No alcanzó a ver cuándo el rostro de Dumbledore se animó ante su pregunta—: No quiero sonar agresivo, pero no puedo evitar relacionar un poco a Voldemort con una cucaracha. Ya sabes, darle razón a Lily Luna cuando hizo esa comparación. 

La cara del viejo director mostraba una incredulidad cruda.

Harry rió, sintiéndose realmente emocionado, igual a un niño que lleva días planeando hacer una diablura.

—No, no me mires así, Albus. Tengo un buen motivo para pensarlo. Te cuento. Lily Luna estaba viendo un documental sobre insectos en casa de los padres de Hermione, y nos hizo el comentario. Por mucho que venciéramos a ese hombre, continuaba resurgiendo, sabemos por qué, los horrocruxes, pero ¡vamos! —hizo un movimiento exasperado con las manos. Sin perder el ritmo ni el humor—. Cuando golpeas a una cucaracha con un zapato, puede no morirse a la primera, ni al segundo zapatazo… muchas veces ni al tercero. Aunque eso no se deba a horrocruxes. ¿Te imaginas a las cucarachas haciendo horrocruxes? El horror. 

»¿Sabías que si los muggles acabaran con toda la vida en la tierra con sus peligrosas y siempre letales bombas nucleares, las cucarachas sobrevivirían intactas, porque cavarían profundo y la radiación no les afectaría? Ron y Hermione estaban encantados con esa analogía. De la cucaracha, no de la bomba acabando con toda vida en el planeta.

Quedarse sin palabras produjo una gran vergüenza en Harry, en el fondo, estaba muy atormentado por despotricar tantas estupideces juntas. Nervioso, se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriendo el sonrojo que sentía, empezaba a quemar en sus mejillas.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry Potter?_ , pensó mortificado.

Escuchó un ruidito ahogado, y mirando entre los espacios de sus dedos, Harry estaba un tanto sorprendido de ver a Dumbledore tratando en vano de contener una carcajada.

Aquellos ojos azules centelleaban inmensamente como fuegos artificiales.

Estando más calmado, Albus respiró hondo, recogiendo un poco su compostura.

—Has ganado un humor bastante mórbido.

—Culpo a la edad. Míralo de esta manera, tú tienes tus extravagancias, en cambio yo, tengo un humor muy mórbido. 

Dumbledore tarareó suavemente, sin comprometerse a negar o afirmar nada.

La atención de Harry Potter pronto regresó al espacio vacío frente a él, los rieles no estaban a la vista, y no supo precisar si había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde su llegada a la estación.

Menos tendría algún conteo en un lugar donde no existe sentido del tiempo.

Más si parecía olvidarlo.

No es como si aquello le inquietara, o molestara, era una sensación extranjera, pero bien recibida, no estancarse a la idea de apresurarse por llegar a su destino.

Un pensamiento muy remoto cruzó la mente de Harry.

—Cogeremos un tren al más allá, ¿no? La última vez no pudo suceder —dijo de pronto sin dejar de observar más allá de lo visible, notando de inmediato una luminosa y a la vez, espesa niebla que se hacía más densa a la distancia, impidiéndole contemplar con nitidez qué había a la lejanía.

La curiosidad le ganó.

Por estar pendiente del grueso velo lechoso, se perdió el leve asentimiento por parte del hombre sentado a su lado.

—Así es. Y si estás preguntándote acerca de mi conocimiento sobre cuándo llegará. No tengo idea de cuánto podría tardarse. Esto siempre varía.

—Ya veo —no quito los ojos de aquella zona luminiscente—. Podríamos matar el tiempo platicando.

Dumbledore rió. 

Y él no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

Esa misma curiosidad que siempre terminó por meterlo en problemas.

—Albus… —inclinó un poco la cabeza, llamando al anciano con voz distante—: ¿qué hay por allá? Detrás de la pesada niebla —preguntó distraídamente, señalando con su dedo índice, arrugado y marchito, donde se levantaba una gigantesca pared, o más bien una cortina plateada de tamaño colosal, no alcazaba a distinguir dónde comenzaba o dónde termina, para él, era algo indescriptible que parecía interminable.

Además, si entrecerraba los ojos, casi juraría conseguir vislumbrar suaves ondas y un ligero balanceo en lo que ahora dudaba, fuera una niebla normal, asemejó aquel fenómeno a estrías nacaradas.

Como si acabara de ser tocada.

Dumbledore miró hacia donde su antiguo estudiante apuntaba, y sus ojos se entreabrieron con horror, Harry no alcanzó a reparar en la expresión atormentada del viejo director, porque por algún motivo desconocido para él, se sentía totalmente embelesado por el tejido luminiscente de la niebla, atrapado y atraído por descubrir qué se escondía detrás del manto lechoso.

Harry tenía un extraño presentimiento, podría considerarlo como una sensación visceral de que alguien, o más bien algo, estaba de pie justo detrás del velo.

Y en lo profundo de su mente, asemejó aquella extrañeza con la enigmática estructura hallada en el Departamento de Misterios.

La atracción empezó a ser insoportable.

No supo en qué momento se levantó del banquillo, caminando a paso firme hacia aquella zona, ansioso por aproximarse más y más, no dándose cuenta que se movía como si estuviese hipnotizado.

—¿Harry? —la voz alarmada de Dumbledore sonó lejana a sus oídos. 

No hizo mínimo caso a su antiguo mentor. Continuó avanzando, esta vez, a grandes zancadas, no importándole quien llamaba insistentemente a su espalda, importándole poco no reconocer dónde estaba, sentía una especie de bruma apoderarse paulatinamente de su cabeza, envolviendo cada pensamiento, haciendo efímera a su consciencia, provocando una agitación incorpórea en su ser.

Como si su mera existencia consiguiera desdoblarse y, al mismo tiempo, desdibujarse fuera de la realidad. Recibiendo un frío, y no por eso menos reconfortante, abrazo etéreo, enroscándose más en cada proximidad, fundiéndolo en un cúmulo de impresiones estremecedoras y anhelantes.

Susurros inentendibles llegaron a oídos del viejo mago de ojos verdes.

 _Harry…_ , alguien estaba llamándolo en un tono sedoso y hechicero dentro de su cabeza; las otras voces de fondo parecían estar diciendo un millón de cosas en un idioma desconocido, aunque aquello podría atribuirse más a no conseguir escuchar con suficiente soltura. Su mano derecha se extendió hacia adelante, como si ofreciera ayuda a un desvalido amigo, algún tipo de consuelo o misericordia, Harry no sabía, sólo quería sostener lo que sea que estuviera intentando agarrarlo. _Harry…_

_…Harry Potter…_

Un apretón en la muñeca, y un fuerte agarre en la cintura, inmovilizaron al viejo mago de ojos verdes, impidiéndole avanzar, agitó un poco la cabeza, saliendo del profundo trance en el que se hallaba sumergido. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Harry… —el viejo director sonaba tenso, y su cuerpo, unos centímetros más alto, estaba rígido e inmóvil—: ¿Harry?

—Las voces, Albus —dijo con voz ida—: ¿puedes entender lo que están diciendo?

Hubo un incómodo, y a la vez, estremecedor mutismo entre ellos.

—No hay ninguna voz, Harry. No hay voces —dio una breve pausa antes de agregar—: Y si las hay, no las escuches.

Aún zambullido en un pozo turbio de pensamientos, Harry sintió un extraño déjà vu ante la situación, comparándolo con aquella vez en su juventud cuando asaltó el Departamento de Misterios con sus amigos, topándose por primera vez con el Velo de la Muerte donde murió Sirius.

Sólo Luna y él alcanzaron a oír las voces que emergían de la estructura.

Quizá era una circunstancia similar.

—Están llamándome.

—¿Y qué te dicen?

—No lo sé, no puedo entender, pero sé… están llamándome —su cuerpo quedó deshuesado contra Dumbledore, sin apoyar todo su peso en él—: O más bien, algo más está llamándome.

—Harry…

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé —la pura franqueza en su voz paralizó a Harry—, pero he escuchado rumores entre las otras almas. Nadie sabe exactamente qué es o qué hay detrás de la niebla. Hay especulaciones sobre ser el verdadero dominio de la Muerte. 

—¿Qué? —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

Algo pesado se estancó en el estómago del anciano Potter.

Más cercano a una abrumadora necesidad avasallante.

—No entiendo… ¿no estamos ya en el dominio de la Muerte? 

Entonces Harry recordó una conversación anterior con su antiguo director durante su primera visita. 

—Esto no está pasando sólo dentro de mi cabeza, ¿verdad? —cerró los ojos con desaliento, y dijo, muy convencido—. Tampoco aquella vez lo fue…

Un silencio sepulcral volvió a hundirse entre ambos.

—¿Qué es este lugar, Albus? No más acertijos —se alejó lentamente del anciano, quitando el brazo de su cintura y la mano que apresaba su muñeca; dando media vuelta, encaró al mago, contemplando duramente aquellos ojos azules, haciéndole saber sin palabras que no había derecho alguno a discusión—: Y esta vez, quiero una respuesta honesta.

Ambos magos se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—No existe una definición exacta —comenzó a explicar con cierta incertidumbre marcada en su tono de voz—. Los muggles llaman «Limbo» a este lugar.

—¿Limbo? —midió en su mente el peso de aquella declaratoria— ¿Mi alma está penando?

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. Serías un fantasma si fuera así.

—Pero el Limbo…

El anciano de ojos azules cabeceó en negativa.

—Tranquilo, mi amigo. El Limbo realmente no significa eso. Lo que crees que es el Limbo, está más cercano al Purgatorio. 

Harry se atrevió a bajar un poco la guardia.

—Entonces… ¿no es el Limbo parte de los límites de la Muerte?

—No. No como tal. Suponemos que pertenece a alguna fuerza superior.

—¿Fuerza superior? ¿Quién? ¿Dios?

Harry Potter nunca había sido una persona religiosa, ni siquiera reflexionó dos veces sobre si existía algún ser extraordinario que pudiera encajar en la creación de todas las cosas, pero ahora, teniendo en cuenta esa gran posibilidad, era un tanto perturbadora. 

Demasiado inquietante para él.

—Debes recordar que no tengo todas las respuestas, Harry. Sólo sabemos que si pasas a través de ese velo, seguramente no volverás a ver a tus padres, ni a nadie que hayas conocido en vida. No tendrás acceso a donde van las almas en el más allá.

»He escuchado algunas habladurías, no podría negarte o afirmarte lo que es verdad o lo que no es. Las almas más antiguas especulan que todas las almas perdidas vagan detrás del velo, deambulando en la oscuridad, nunca viendo ni siendo parte de la luz, siempre acompañados de criaturas inimaginables. Los misterios que rodean estos límites son eso, Harry, misterios para todos nosotros. Debes entender, que ante todas las cosas que rodean nuestro universo de posibilidades, sólo somos seres inferiores comparados a fuerzas más allá de nuestra comprensión.

Una mueca desagradable se abrió camino en su boca.

Harry no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, sin embargo, dejaría pasar aquello porque tal vez nunca habría una respuesta concreta a sus preguntas. 

Además, sabía cuándo debía dar un paso atrás, y desistir.

Inconscientemente, echó una ojeada momentánea a la niebla luminiscente, aquel anhelo extranjero regresó a él.

—¿Por qué puedo escuchar a las voces y usted no?

—Supongo que la Muerte tiene un gran interés en ti.

El anciano de ojos verdes omitió comentario alguno, Albus pretendía bromear, aunque no estaba seguro qué tan cierta era esa burla, su atención permanecía a lo lejos.

Fijó los ojos en un punto de la cortina oscilante, estremeciéndose cuando tuvo una ligera, pero no menos poderosa, sensación que alguien, o más bien algo, estaba mirándolo directo a los ojos desde el otro lado.

—Demos un paseo, Harry.

Aturdido, Harry lo siguió. Dumbledore emprendió una caminata con pasos lánguidos, disparando uno que otro vistazo atrás, asegurándose de tener a su acompañante siguiéndolo. El viejo Harry iba a tres pasos de distancia.

El andar del antiguo director de Hogwarts era demasiado garboso y demasiado tenso, como si estuviera preparado para la repentina aparición de algún enemigo, listo para saltar en plena línea de fuego cruzado.

La falta de plática comenzaba a tornarse cargante para él.

Era sumamente obvio para Harry que Albus estaba inquieto por algo.

Quizá hasta perturbado.

El rostro del viejo mago parecía haber envejecido más años de los que ya tenía.

—Hablaste de una revuelta, viejo amigo —intentó aplacar los nervios del hombre—: ¿podrías hablarme acerca de eso?

Dumbledore se detuvo en seco, aguardando a que Harry estuviera de pie a su costado, ladeando la cabeza, miró al mago directo a los ojos.

Para Harry, el rostro vetusto del anciano pareció recuperar un rastro de lozanía, algunas arrugas parecían haberse evaporado ante la aparición entusiasta de una gigantesca sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —reflexionó en silencio antes de hablar—: Se abrió un debate sobre quién vendría a servirte como guía hacia el más allá. No queríamos que te abrumaras, y fueras a tomar el camino equivocado sólo por apaciguar cierta curiosidad. 

Dumbledore le lanzó a Harry una mirada conocedora por encima de la gafas de media luna, y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desviando por completo la mirada, sintiéndose como en antaño, cuando aún era estudiante de Hogwarts.

Un niño a punto de ser atrapado infraganti en plena aventura. 

—Sirius estaba ansioso por venir, no dudó en ofrecerse, tuvo una discusión con James. Muy acalorada diría yo. Tu querida madre los mandó a callar. No confiando en ninguno de los dos para evitar meterse en problemas contigo si venían —rió entre dientes muy emocionado—. Lily sugirió que fuera yo, según ella, hice un espléndido trabajo antes, y seguro haría uno ahora. Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, entre ellos Ron y Ginny, dando por cerrado el debate. Por supuesto, no tuve ninguna duda en aceptar, bien dije que estaba ansioso por verte.

Después de confesar aquellas últimas palabras, Albus entrelazó los dedos sobre su vientre, jugueteando con los pulgares, bajó un poco los ojos, parecía bastante tímido, mirando a otro lado que no fuera él.

Harry soltó una risita ante el sonrojo que empezaba a ser visible en las mejillas arrugadas del mago.

Dumbledore se veía escandalizado por alguna razón desconocida para él.

De repente, Harry Potter sintió un peso en el corazón, su mente arraigada a pasadas memorias.

—Ron… y Ginevra… ¿están enojados conmigo?

—¿Enojados? ¿Por qué habrían de estarlo?

—Tiempo después de sus muertes… me casé con Hermione, incluso tuvimos una hija juntos.

—Ah… —cabeceó suavemente—: No, Harry. Ellos no estuvieron enojados con ninguno de los dos. De hecho… apoyaron rotundamente esa unión. Ron dijo que si Hermione debía estar con alguien más, debía ser contigo, no con otra persona. No citaré su manera colorida de referirse a «esa otra persona».

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando supo aquello, si era sincero consigo mismo, tuvo dudas en su momento, y esas mismas dudas aún estuvieron vigentes en su lecho de muerte.

¿Habría sido una mala idea amar a Hermione fuera de los lazos de amistad que los unían desde años atrás?

¿Habría sido una deshonra al recuerdo de sus respectivas parejas fallecidas?

Era una línea delgada, difícil de romper o siquiera trazar.

Ni Hermione ni él supieron cómo proceder al descubrir sus sentimientos, pese a la edad, luego quisieron arriesgarse y creer que estaba bien. Sus hijos no objetaron, y muchos apoyaron esa unión, pero en lo más profundo de sus corazones, tanto Hermione como él, temían haber faltado a Ron, faltado a Ginny.

 _Por los que más amamos, el precio que debemos pagar es alto…_ , no pudo evitar pensar sombríamente.

—Tu hija Iris es un verdadero encanto —parpadeó cuando oyó a Dumbledore mencionar a su hija pequeña, no había prestado el más mínimo cuidado a lo que platicaba tan efusivamente el hombre—. Muy parecida a ti, y no sólo en lo físico, aunque sacó la prudencia de Hermione. Lily estuvo encantada cuando vio que heredó sus ojos. Todos esos niños se convirtieron en grandes magos y brujas. Debes estar orgulloso de ellos. 

Harry sonrió.

—Sí. Lo estoy. Cada uno dejó por sí solo una huella en el Mundo Mágico.

—Igual a sus padres.

El anciano de ojos verdes asintió.

—Albus… —el mencionado emitió un tarareo suave, casi ávido, para hacerle saber que estaba prestando atención—. Yo… quiero disculparme. 

Aquella confesión dejó estupefacto a Dumbledore.

De repente, Harry se sintió igual que hace tantos años, cuando no lograba conseguir las palabras exactas para darse a explicar en algo. 

Se sentía arrastrado por una corriente impulsora que pronto estaría ahogándolo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso demasiado blanco para su gusto.

Lo hacía sentir un poco enfermo del estómago.

—Hice esta pregunta a tu retrato, pero… no es lo mismo un retrato a una persona, ¿cierto? Eso vine entendiéndolo con el transcurso del tiempo. Buscamos aferrarnos a lo que puede brindarnos un poco de consuelo. Después de tantos años, aún tengo curiosidad. 

—Harry…

Muy paulatinamente, casi angustiado, contempló firmemente los trozos de océano brillante.

—¿Crees que fue impulsivo de mi parte ponerle a uno de mis hijos tu nombre?

La comprensión bailó en los ojos azules del viejo director.

—¿Qué dijo mi retrato en su momento?

—¿Francamente? Le pareció un gran peso que colocar sobre un pobre chico… —citó, desviando los ojos, observando un punto más allá de Dumbledore, un cúmulo de emociones abrumadoras burbujeaba agitadamente dentro de él.

Harry contuvo la respiración.

—Ciertamente —ladeó un poco la cabeza—: ¿Y esa fue tu intención?

—No. Por supuesto que no. Yo… —se quedó sin palabras por un instante. Rápidamente agregando—: supongo que deseaba desesperadamente aferrarme a un pedazo de ti. Fuera del asunto de los retratos. Quería tenerte cerca. Era abrumador pensar en tu muerte. Siempre supe que era una enfermedad aferrarse al pasado, pero… algunas veces, me costaba dejarte ir. Te he extrañado mucho. Consideré un verdadero honor que uno de mis hijos llevase tu nombre. 

Cerró los ojos, intentando no asfixiarse por las revueltas emociones, el pecho comenzaba a dolerle.

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de proceder.

—Antes, siendo más joven, buscaba consuelo o consejos en tu retrato, supongo que… pese a ser un retrato, debió darse cuenta primero sobre lo que estaba pasando conmigo, y para evitar un daño mayor, una posible obsesión, comenzó a evitarme tanto como pudo. Después, las misiones consumieron mucho de mi tiempo, mi mente estaba tan enfocada en cazar a los mortífagos renegados, no di pie para analizar mis sentimientos, y… en algún punto de mi vida, me sentí a la deriva.

»Perdí un poco el control de mis emociones, era sólo cuestión para saltar imprudentemente en el enojo, un fusil corto y letal para ofrecer palabras hirientes. Cuando Albus y Scorpius se metieron en problemas por culpa de los engaños de Delphini, la hija de Tom… llegó un momento que entré en una profunda desesperación e impotencia… yo…hice llorar a tu retrato. Mucho. Aún hoy, cada vez que recuerdo, siento vergüenza.

Tiempo atrás, Harry había creído fervientemente, alcanzar a depurar aquella inmensa herida que significaba Albus Dumbledore en su vida. Y ahora, años después, siendo un anciano con más de trescientos años, fallecido y aguardando un tren en el Limbo para cruzar al más allá, comprendía que si bien curó aquella significativa herida, dejándola cicatrizar, debía eliminar cualquier marca e impulsarse a avanzar.

Necesitaba sostener el corazón en su mano, y como una vez aconsejó el retrato del hombre de pie frente a él, debía ser honesto con aquellos a quienes ama.

Consejo que ejerció en vida, y ahora, estando cara a cara con Dumbledore, el real, no aquella mera sombra de un retrato, requería coger valor y limar cualquier aspereza aún latente.

Un par de manos, arrugadas y marchitas, sostuvieron el rostro de Harry, tan cuidadosamente, tan íntimamente, causándole una emoción desbordante y asombrosa, impulsándole a contener el aliento. Los pulgares rozaron las mejillas envejecidas, y éste no pudo evitar apoyarse en una de ellas.

Entonces azul y verde se encontraron.

El viejo Potter tembló por dentro cuando una infinidad de sentimientos se desplegaron ante él. Nunca había visto tanta nitidez sentimental en su antiguo mentor. Los ojos de Dumbledore resplandecían más que antes, tan intensamente, igual a un fuego agresivo que amenazaba con absorber al otro mago.

Como si Albus hubiera dejado caer una pared, permitiéndose quedar expuesto, haciendo acopio del propio consejo de su retrato, descarnando lo que llevaba por dentro.

Había un inmenso amor allí vigente, muy vivaz y muy desnudo, tan acogedor que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

—El amor nos hace ciegos, Harry.

Harry sonrió, cabeceando lentamente en negativa.

—No, Albus. El amor no nos hace ciegos. Los humanos somos ciegos. Aprendemos a cegamos. Permanecemos ciegos para evitar lastimarnos, y arrastrar a otros al dolor, aunque seamos llevados a ese destino. Por eso nos duelen las verdades, porque no estamos protegidos, las circunstancias nos hacen quitarnos esa venda autoimpuesta. Los humanos somos un poco tontos, ¿verdad?

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios escondidos detrás de la barba plateada del viejo director.

—Una buena manera de decirlo. Eres muy sabio. Los años te han sentado bien.

Harry sonrió gentil.

Un estremecimiento lo abordó, y mirando fijamente aquellos ojos brillantes, notó como el azul empezaba a oscurecerse gradualmente, creía vislumbrar las garras de un hambre profundo detrás de las inmensas capas de sentimientos, antes de siguiera cerciorarse, Albus consiguió controlarse, recogiendo poco a poco lo que sentía.

—Eres un mago tan capaz, Harry Potter. Amas tan incondicionalmente.

—No siempre fue así.

—Puede que sea cierto. Lo que cuenta es haberlo hecho. Sobre tu pregunta, debes tener en cuenta siempre que nombraste así a tu hijo por un acto de honor y de amor desinteresado. Los nombres tienen poder, Harry. Y aunque su nombre acarreó una posible carga, se hizo una reputación por sí mismo, se convirtió en un gran mago, alguien de quien estar muy orgulloso. Me siento honrado.

Dumbledore alejó un poco renuente las manos.

—Puedo hacerme una idea del incidente con mi retrato. Por favor, Harry. No pienses que saberlo creará algún tipo de molestia conmigo.

Harry asintió. Sintiéndose más tranquilo consigo mismo.

Un enorme abatimiento comenzó a dibujarse en las facciones del anciano de ojos azules.

Aquello asombró a Harry.

—Has crecido tanto, Harry. Has soportado incontables pruebas, saliendo victorioso de cada una de ellas, convirtiéndote en un hombre realmente sabio con un corazón bondadoso y situado en el lugar correcto.

—Albus… estás siendo dramático.

—No, amigo mío. No lo soy —una sonrisa desbordante de tristeza se extendió dolorosamente—. Mis ojos están bien abiertos a la verdad, Harry.

El viejo de ojos verdes miró inquisitivamente al otro mago.

Una ceja plateada se arqueó, casi perdiéndose en el flequillo de su cabello corto.

—¿Y cuál es esa verdad, Albus?

—Eres un alma sumamente gentil, Harry.

El mencionado detuvo una sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse en su cara.

Evitaba reír para no crear algún tipo de malentendido, no quería que Dumbledore pensara que estaba mofándose de él.

—Ya me has dicho eso.

—Lo sé.

Harry se dio cuenta que Dumbledore parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de audacia para mirarlo a los ojos, se veía intranquilo, tenía los hombros hundidos y la espalda inequívocamente desgarbada, fueron suficientes indicios para darle a entender al anciano Potter cuánto debería estar pesando cualquier tipo de remordimiento que aún carcomía al viejo director. 

Aquellos ojos azules poseían un aspecto angustiado, casi embrujado, muy perturbado.

—¿Albus? —se acercó, agarrando el antebrazo del otro mago, intentando arrastrar su mente a la realidad— ¿En qué piensas?

—¿Por qué, aún después de tanto tiempo, no me desprecias, Harry?

No comprendía a qué venía eso.

Debió verse reflejado en su cara, porque Dumbledore prosiguió a decir:

—No merezco que me mires así.

Los ojos verdes del viejo Potter se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Mirarte así? —ladeó un poco la cabeza. Sorprendido—: ¿Y cómo es que te miro?

—Calidez… me miras con calidez, Harry. Veo tanta amabilidad, tanto amor… me gusta… mucho, es sumamente agradable, pero todavía siento que no merezco esos sentimientos. No cuando provienen de ti. 

Una atmosfera lúgubre se cernió entre ambos.

Seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Harry Potter contempló a su antiguo mentor con una notable pena, entendía bien a lo que estaba refiriéndose Dumbledore, y por un segundo, no pudo excusarse de sentir una profunda compasión por el hombre. Sentimientos de amargura y desesperación yacían impregnados en los ojos del antiguo director, era desgarrador ver tanta miseria envolviendo a una persona.

El dolor enjaulado en su pecho, se tornaba más intenso e insoportable, desgarrándolo por dentro.

Llegó a la conclusión que Albus Dumbledore prefería vivir zambullido en un sombrío mar de tormento, arrastrado por cada uno de sus errores, una especie de condena por todo el sufrimiento infringido por él en vida.

Era lamentable.

Penoso.

Y dolía. 

—Oh, Albus… ¿cómo pretendes seguir adelante si no te has perdonado a ti mismo? —dio un suave apretón al brazo ajeno—. Estás lastimándote, sigues hiriéndote por cosas del pasado, y por ende, me estás lastimando.

Dumbledore estaba atónito.

—Harry… —llamó desesperado, pero el otro mago no permitió que hablarse, levantó la mano que sostenía el brazo, deteniendo cualquier argumento. 

—Dame un momento. Aún no termino —suspiró, tomándose un instante para intentar poner ciertas ideas en orden, calmar el dolor que amenazaba con enmudecerlo—. Lo que me interesa saber es por qué. ¿Por qué, Albus? ¿Por qué sigues castigándote de esa manera tan cruel? No consigo entenderlo, es algo inadmisible para mí. Llevas más de cien años muerto, ¿y aún te ahogas en ello? Te estás impidiendo ser feliz, te impides a ti mismo avanzar, darte paz, estás destruyéndote paulatinamente.

—Me lo merezco.

Harry cabeceó en negativa.

Aquellos ojos verdes brillaron con lágrimas contenidas.

—No, Albus. No lo haces. No mereces lo que estás haciéndote a ti mismo. 

—Es difícil perdonarse a uno mismo. Más porque siento que nunca pareciera aprender absolutamente nada de mis errores, Harry. Y aún ahora, sigo lastimándote, y no es lo que deseo, creerme. 

—Lo sé, pero debes entender que _no_ necesitas mi perdón, Albus. Lo que necesitas es _perdonarte_ a ti mismo. Quieres que te perdone, te aferras a esa idea y no es lo correcto. ¿Quieres sabes por qué? Porque a veces, lo que uno necesita y lo que uno quiere no van de la mano. Hace mucho te perdoné, y lo hice de corazón. Ahora sé que puedo amarte profundamente sin impedimentos. No existe ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia ti en mi corazón.

»Me estás lastimando que pienses así y lo creas tan fervientemente. Te amo, y porque te amo, sufro contigo —las lágrimas anegaron los ojos azules del viejo director, y Harry levantó una mano, sosteniendo con dulzura aquella mejilla arrugada y un poco tupida por el pelo de la barba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender una tras otra, humedeciendo los dedos marchitos. Ambos estaban llorando—. Estás tan convencido de no merecer amor, y no merecer amar…

—Harry… —suplicó con voz trémula. El anciano de ojos verdes detuvo a Dumbledore de lo que sea que iba a decir, cuando en un acto imprevisto, atravesó cualquier distancia, envolviéndolo en un poderoso y reconfortante abrazo. 

—Lo lamento mucho, Albus. Lamento no haber podido consolarte aquella vez. No pude darte lo que necesitabas ⸺dijo apacible, su tono muy tenue. Igual a un padre que conforta a su hijo cuando comete un error y se sumerge dentro de la angustia.

Como aprendió a darle comodidad a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos.

—¿Harry? —llamó inseguro.

—En ese momento, no había entendido bien, cuán profundo puede llegar a ser el consuelo cuando abrazas a alguien. Ahora que lo sé, puedo darte un abrazo y un hombro para llorar, Albus Dumbledore. Me arrepiento de no habértelo dado a su tiempo para darte paz. Me cegué, te vi invencible, y lo siento. 

Una expresión de total vacilación apareció en las facciones del viejo director, no pasó mucho cuando decidió envolver con sus brazos a Harry, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, consintiéndose en enterrar el rostro en el cuello ajeno, aspirando un poco el aroma electrizante del hombre.

No pudo soportarlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albus Dumbledore se permitió llorar abiertamente, sosteniendo el corazón en la mano, exponiendo entre lágrimas, miedos e inquietudes. Permitiéndole a otra persona sujetarlo en su punto más vulnerable.

Él lloró como un niño asustado, intentando en el fondo, purgar su alma de malos sentimientos, buscando desahogarse, darse paz y confort en los brazos del otro mago, como si pretendiera fundir ambas almas en una sola.

Harry Potter se dejó abrazar, se dejó estrujar y servir como paño de lágrimas, permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, no se quejó en ningún momento. Sintió las manos de Dumbledore aferrarse a la tela de su túnica, omitió cualquier protesta, permitiéndole a su viejo mentor sacar todo lo que estuviera aquejándolo tanto por dentro. Mientras escuchaba los quejidos, pasaba su mano por la cabeza de éste, brindándole consuelo silencioso.

Aquellos ojos verdes estaban fijos en el techo, notando que poseía una estructura algo curvada, una vista un poco borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas que se aglomeraban y resbalaban copiosamente por su cara.

Algo pareció romperse en Dumbledore. 

—No, Harry. No te disculpes, por favor, no lo hagas —expresó con hilos de una voz deshecha—. Estaba ciego, Harry. Estaba tan ciego. Eso es lo que me hace el amor. No podía ver que tú necesitabas escuchar lo que yo escondía, más allá de los horrores de mi pasado, más allá de cada error cometido, no me permití decirte cuanto te amaba. En vida, tanto fue mi amor como mi temor. No sólo mi mayor temor de verte cometer mis errores, mis fracasos… temía mirarte a los ojos y toparme con un juez. Y aun así, conociendo parte de la verdad, tú nunca me juzgaste.

»…desde hace mucho tiempo sé que eres mejor persona que yo. Un complejo y peligroso anciano, eso es lo que soy; un viejo mago lleno de inseguridades y defectos, que ni siquiera se atrevió en vida a confesar su amor ni brindarte la confianza que necesitabas. Te di sólo lo que yo quería, no lo que tú necesitabas, y me arrepiento. No puedo evitar ansiar retroceder el tiempo para corregirme.

»Cada vez que doy un paso para perdonarme a mí mismo, recuerdo cuánto daño te hice, Harry. Te lastimé, y mucho, pero nunca fue intencional, lo juro. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez mi hermano tenía razón, todo lo que toco, termino destruyéndolo de alguna u otra forma. Ahí donde amé, causé daño irreparable. No soy una persona apta para amar… nunca he amado sin causar daño. Siento tanta culpa, Harry.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, y ni aun así, consiguió detener las lágrimas.

El olor desprendiéndose de Harry le brindaba paz y, a la vez, angustia.

—Oh, Albus, viejo amigo. Quieres que te desprecie, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo odiarte. Sólo puedo darte lo que necesitas de mí, no lo que deseas. 

El viejo director soltó un quejido.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para sanar. Me costó, pero entendí tus acciones, aunque debo admitir, no hubo mayor herida que enterarme sobre tu falta de confianza en mí. Cuando Skeeter sacó ese horroroso libro, quise morirme, y deseé que estuvieras vivo para aclararme tantas dudas. Tu hermano prácticamente escupió en tu nombre, y yo… sólo pude sentarme en la banca, sintiéndome impotente y traicionado, sin argumentos verídicos para defenderte ante personas que sólo querían ensuciar tu memoria. Estaba desesperado.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que estaba impidiéndole continuar, tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse y poner su mente en orden.

Dumbledore no parecía querer dejarlo ir. 

—Pensé… pensé que nunca te irías de mi lado, ¿sabes? —rió entre dientes, más un sonido apretado que alegre—. Una vez me dije a mí mismo que… no importaban las adversidades presentes en mi camino, siempre podría superarlas y vencer cualquier obstáculo si tú estabas conmigo.

»También tengo culpa. Te idealicé, te vi como alguien inalcanzable en poder, me cegué… y cuando abrí los ojos parar por fin ver al verdadero Albus Dumbledore, estabas muerto, y aquello sólo generó más preguntas. Las dudas se apoderaron de mí. Y empecé a cuestionar todo lo que representabas en mi vida, qué significabas en ella, y por qué… —se detuvo abruptamente. Reconsiderando por un instante lo que iba a decir. Añadiendo después:

»…hubo momentos donde quise odiarte. Por muchos años te guardé rencor en silencio. Algo hipócrita de mi parte, aunque dije no detenerme a resentir a una persona muerta, porque no valía la pena e intentaría pasar la página. La verdad es que no lo hice. Saber que no confiabas en mí, seguía persiguiéndome. Seguía viéndote morir cuando cerraba los ojos. Estaba enojado contigo por morir —un tenue sonrojo marchó sus pálidas mejillas—. Admito haber sentido celos… no de ti, sino de Grindelwald. Confiaste en él, y sin embargo, no confiaste en mí. 

»Con mis años entendí que, guardar rencor, así sea un poco… es como sujetar un carbón caliente con la intención de lanzárselo a alguien más, es uno el que se quema. El odio, el rencor, y todos esos malos sentimientos, son frutos del mismo árbol. A la larga, sólo servirán para enfermarte y pudrirte por dentro. La paz viene de adentro, no debemos buscarla en otra parte, comienza con perdonarnos a nosotros mismos. Tu retrato me ayudó mucho, pero… tú no tuviste un retrato mío para ayudarte a curar.

Ninguno habló.

Y un profundo silencio se cernió entre ambos. Dumbledore asimilando cada palabra revelada del mago enterrado en sus brazos, y éste, luchando por aplacar aquella tormenta interna que amenazaba con desbordarse.

El mutismo fue roto por la voz desgarrada de viejo director. 

—Nunca te conté sobre mi pasado, ni sobre mi relación con Grindelwald, porque tenía miedo, Harry. Tenía miedo que me jugaras. Quise ser un poco egoísta contigo. Acaparé tu confianza y tu afecto. Uno de muchos errores. Debí haber sabido que no me abandonarías. Perdóname. Debí haber confiado plenamente en ti como tú en mí. Creíste que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de lo que escuchaste o más bien leíste, estoy hablando principalmente de los escritos absurdos de Rita Skeeter. Eso contradecía lo que pensabas que era verdad. Las cosas ya no parecían ser verdaderas a la luz estrecha que se mostraron.

»Sólo puedo imaginar cuanto debe haberte confundido, y debe haber sido realmente difícil para ti continuar mientras el entorno en el que estabas te alentó para hacer lo contrario. Lamentablemente, quizás la mayor parte de lo que escuchaste fue nada menos que cierto.

El mago de ojos verdes suspiró.

—Sí, Harry —susurró Dumbledore, sonriendo tristemente—. Cambié. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y cambié. ¿Pero cuánto me costó hacerlo? Tuvo que morir Ariana para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tuve que ganarme el odio de Aberforth para reaccionar. Y no conforme a eso, años después, pondría incluso al hombre que amaba en Nurmengard para tratar de compensar los errores que había cometido. Errores juveniles, sí, pero no por eso menos equivocados. 

»No solo estaba cegado por el bien mayor, sino también por el amor, Harry —admitió el viejo Director tras una breve pausa—. Desafortunadamente, me enamoré de la persona equivocada y, por lo tanto, me vi obligado a ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos no solo a los demás, sino también a mí mismo. Ya no me permitiría admitir en voz alta mis sentimientos de amor porque sabía lo que podría hacer el amor, o más bien… lo que podría hacerme. En el fondo, estoy consciente, Harry, y también debes estarlo, que soy una persona egoísta. Fácilmente manipulada por el deseo. El deseo de poder… el deseo de amar y ser amado.

Harry sintió un tremendo pesar.

Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más grandes y poderosos de la historia mágica, parecía un niño asustado refugiándose en sus brazos.

Pobre hombre.

—Está bien. Errar es de humanos, Albus. Cuando estamos vivos, hay que aprender a vivir, porque morir sabemos todos, es lo único seguro que tenemos. Y ahora, estando muertos, debemos aprender a pasar la página.

—Harry… —exhaló sintiéndose más aliviado en compañía del otro mago.

Un silencio se prolongó por lo que parecieron extensos minutos.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Te sientes mejor, viejo amigo?

Dumbledore asintió.

Dando un fuerte apretón, el ex director de Hogwarts se apartó, liberando un tanto reacio a su antiguo estudiante de la prisión de su abrazo. Dio media vuelta, apresurado por secarse los ojos que no paraban de lagrimear, después de haber experimentado aquel bombardeo de sentimientos atronadores, Dumbledore sintió una tremenda vergüenza. No dudaba de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados, una imagen patética de su debilidad; se regañó internamente por ser tan duro consigo mismo. Debía aprender a ser más flexible.

Tomando un profundo respiro y recogiendo algunos pedazos de su dignidad, volteó para encarar a Harry, quien sonreía, observándolo con suma comprensión y amabilidad. Reparó en el notable sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas y la punta de la nariz, también en lo hinchado y rojizos que estaban sus ojos.

Quizá así se estuviera viendo él.

 _Ha cambiado tanto…_ , pensó absorto en su mente. Cautivando por cada detalle físico de la apariencia del otro hombre. No llevaba puesto anteojos como antes, cuando estuvo vivo, ni tampoco había cicatriz marcando su frente, pudo darse cuenta por el flequillo apartado. Harry se mantenía de pie con una postura erguida y orgullosa, muy relajada, una que gritaba no querer llamar la atención, pero no impidiendo que los ojos se posaran en él. 

La túnica que llevaba puesta era blanca, realmente blanca, tan blanca que conseguía fundirse con el entorno, dándole una imagen un tanto extraña al viejo mago de ojos verdes, por no decir que inhumana, casi sobrenatural. Pese haber envejecido tanto, no había muchas arrugas en el rostro cincelado del anciano Potter, poseía un buen aspecto, bastante saludable y atractivo a consideración, como un delicioso vino que ha sido añejado durante años.

Todo el cabello que una vez en su juventud fue negro, ahora lucía un brillante blanco, no plateado como el suyo, sino verdaderamente blanco, incluyendo las cejas y la maraña de pestañas. La línea Potter tendía a envejecer bien, según tenía entendido, aunque nunca pudo llegar a presenciarlo. Demasiadas tragedias acarreadas a las tres últimas generaciones antes de Harry impidieron demostrárselo.

Aunque algunos retratos hablaban por sí mismos.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En lo mucho que te sienta la vejez.

Ambos magos rieron con un buen humor renovado.

Cualquier atmósfera melancólica y sombría que estuviera rodeándolos, se esfumó en un instante, dejando atrás un aire más ligero y alegre.

Retomaron su paseo, aunque esta vez, de regreso al banquillo.

En el camino, el anciano Potter se detuvo en seco, y un pensamiento fugaz estalló en la mente de Harry cuando vislumbró un área bastante conocida, resultando evocar una memoria lamentable y desagradable; Harry retrocedió, imaginando a una criatura pequeña, desnuda y acurrucada en el suelo, pareciendo un niño a simple vista, y las comparaciones terminaban allí. Estaba en carne viva, al parecer, desollado. Yacía estremeciéndose bajo una silla donde lo habían dejado, como si fuera algo indeseado, algo a lo que había que apartar la vista.

Recuerda haber sentido miedo ante la criatura. Aunque aquel ser era frágil y estaba herido, recuerda no haber querido acercarse, y aun sintiendo tanto miedo, se acercó, precavido, pero se acercó para verificar que estuviera bien y brindarle un poco de consuelo… pese a que le repelía.

—¿En qué piensas, Harry?

Un parpadeo, y el recuerdo desapareció.

—Voldemort… —líneas de preocupación arrugaron más su frente—: ¿qué sucedió con él? La última vez…

El viejo hombre a su lado suspiró, y la piedad reemplazó cualquier rastro de tranquilidad en su semblante.

—Ah… podría haber adivinado que estarías preguntando algo así, tarde o temprano —azul y verde se encontraron una vez más—. Lamento no tener una respuesta para eso. Tom Riddle nunca arribó al más allá. No tengo la menor idea de dónde podría estar. 

—¿Existe algo parecido al infierno?

Albus sonrió con tristeza.

—Tampoco conozco una respuesta a eso, me temo… desconozco muchas cosas fuera de los límites donde están habitando nuestras almas, Harry. 

—Cierto —sintió el corazón pesado.

—Eres un alma gentil, Harry James Potter. Me temo que ese sentimiento es inevitable —el cariño impregnado en cada palabra era electrizante—. Nadie daría una segunda mirada a Tom por sus fechorías. Tantas vidas perdidas y familias destrozadas. Generó mucho dolor a otros. 

—Tarde o temprano, pagamos los pecados cometidos… sea en vida o en la muerte. Cada deseo, cada acción, cada decisión… siempre hay un precio destinado a pagarse. Nuestra existencia está unida por las leyes de causa y efecto. 

—Estás en lo correcto —concibió una interrupción momentánea antes de añadir—: Ambos vimos que era una criatura indefensa y angustiada, aún si estuviera, lastimaría a muchos tan sólo con su presencia. Voldemort trajo a muchas almas aquí, Harry, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hizo, ni una sola vez, nunca hubo remordimiento de su parte. Además… tampoco he visto a muchos de los seguidores de Tom, me resultó un poco extraño, y creo saber ahora por qué. 

—¿Y eso se debe a todo el sufrimiento y las malas acciones que provocaron en vida?

—Así es. Creo que los muggles llamarían «karma» a esa situación. Si haces bien, el universo te recompensará del mismo modo, pero si obras mal, pagarás un alto precio por esas malas acciones. No hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan. Así de simple.

—Cualquiera que sea la causa de tu sufrimiento, no lastimes a otros…

—Buena filosofía. 

—Sí —rió entusiasmado—. Lo dijo un muggle muy sabio llamado Buda. Pasar tiempo con Hermione, me enseñó bastante, además de incentivarme a leer mucha literatura muggle cuando no estaba de cabeza con algún trabajo o algún libro de hechizos.

—Interesante anécdota. Y una buena manera para resumir a Tom.

Harry asintió.

—El sufrimiento sólo genera más sufrimiento si permites que se expanda como hierba mala en tu corazón. Compadezco a Tom, viejo amigo, nunca conseguí odiarlo, no verdaderamente. Y aun compadeciéndole, duele. El perdón y el olvido pueden ir de la misma mano. Sin embargo, tratándose de él… aún sigo siendo humano, Albus, merezco resguardar algunos malos sentimientos al respecto. 

—Lo sé, Harry. Es lo que deben soportar aquellos que saben amar. Y no por eso, dejas de ser un alma gentil, amigo mío.

Ambos magos se miraron fijamente, uno más tímido que otro.

Ambos reviviendo los eventos sumamente emotivos de hace un momento atrás.

De pronto, el estruendoso bocinazo de una locomotora sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento, dio un respingo y giró, viendo sorprendido como un tren a vapor, de color blanco con detalles en matices gris y negro, atravesaba aquella niebla luminiscente, desacelerando en su llegada para conseguir estacionarse sin problema en el andén. Advirtió un rótulo negro que tenía impreso en letras blancas «Expreso Al Más Allá, pronto». No habiendo advertido en eso antes, o más bien, no estando allí antes.

Entonces Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Limbo».

No pudo contenerse en arquear una ceja.

Eso tampoco estaba allí antes.

—Vaya.

—¿No es emocionante? —Preguntó jubiloso el mago de barba larga situado a su costado—: Es toda una experiencia.

Harry le lanzó una mirada juguetona.

—¿Debo preocuparme por sentirme igual que la primera vez que asistí a Hogwarts?

—¡Para nada! Así es como deberías sentirte.

—¿Así te sentiste en tu primera vez?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Y las otras veces?

—Como las visitas que siguieron a Hogwarts.

El mago de ojos verdes rió entre dientes.

Emprendiendo una caminata con dirección al tren, dio suficiente tiempo a Harry para esquematizar en algunas particularidades que parecían demasiado curiosas y llamativas, difíciles de hacer a un lado en su mente. Para empezar, aquella grandiosa y no por eso menos hermosa maquinaria, no sólo poseía un acabado incólume y lustroso, también era una copia exacta del tren a Hogwarts. Irónico. Si no fueran por algunas diferencias muy evidentes, creería en la posibilidad de ser la misma maquinaria.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre sus cabezas, evaporándose en una sutil neblina cándida, no llegando a tocar siquiera el techo arqueado.

Tampoco reparó en otro pasajero a parte de ellos cuando subieron, no vio a ningún personal responsable del manejo de la máquina, era como si ésta se impulsara por sí sola.

Algo fuertemente…

—Mágico —susurró.

—¿Qué cosa, Harry?

Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo, percatándose de los cubículos vacíos, echó un vistazo hacia afuera a través de una ventana, el andén seguía desprovisto de gente.

Asemejó aquello a los pueblos fantasmas de las novelas de terror que tanto su hijo James leyó de niño.

Era, y a la vez no era, inquietante.

—Esto. ¿No hay personal?

Dumbledore sonrió.

—No.

—Ah… —asintió suavemente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante— ¿somos los únicos?

—Eso parece.

—Ya veo —murmuró. Debatiéndose dónde podrían sentarse. Si bien estaba completamente desierto aquel lugar, sintió importancia y un ápice de nostalgia decidiendo algo tan insignificante—. Estoy en una encrucijada, viejo amigo.

—¿Es así?

—Sí. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—A ver…dime.

Harry Potter encaró a Albus Dumbledore, la seriedad plasmada en su rostro fue reemplazada por diversión, una que contagió al viejo director.

—No tengo idea de dónde sentarme —sonrió. Echando un vistazo a los cubículos—. Por alguna razón… siento que esto es significativo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Sólo tengo este presentimiento.

Dumbledore tarareó.

—Ciertamente. Aunque cualquier lugar que elijas dependerá de ti, Harry.

—No me estás ayudando.

—No debería…de hecho.

Harry contempló fijamente aquellos trozos de océano azul, estos resplandecían con ardiente regocijo y misterio.

Si bien su antiguo mentor pudiera estarle ocultando algo, intuía en su interior, que por mucho que rogara por información, no recibiría ningún tipo de respuesta.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento, Harry —realmente sonaba apenado—. No puedo hablar sobre eso. Cuando lleguemos al más allá puedo explicarte.

—¿Seriamente? —preguntó esperanzado.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Seriamente.

Ofreciendo un leve asentimiento, el anciano Potter dio por zanjado el tema, dedicándose a buscar con los ojos un sitio para sentarse. Concediendo dos pasos, Harry frenó cualquier movimiento, pasó una mano en la puerta del cubículo frente a él, experimentando una sensación bastante desconocida en el pecho, cercana al rechazo.

Como si aquello no fuera para él.

No era lo que necesitaba.

Tan concentrado estaba en la emoción que se perdió el oscurecimiento en los ojos de Albus Dumbledore, asimismo los labios fuertemente apretujados y las manos empuñadas con dureza debajo de las largas mangas de la túnica.

El ex director parecía estar luchando con abrir la boca para emitir una advertencia a Harry.

Cabeceando en negativa, el anciano Potter continuó avanzando, esta vez a grandes zancadas, rechazando cubículo tras cubículo hasta detenerse abruptamente cuando un cubículo en especial llamó su atención.

Dumbledore suspiró confortado.

Retrocediendo bruscamente tres pasos, y estando de pie frente a una puerta cerrada, Harry levantó una mano, posándola en el vidrio.

Una sensación de bienvenido llegó a él.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, inmensamente feliz por algo ajeno a él.

—Aquí… —volteó a mirar a su acompañante. Dumbledore parecía radiante, como si acabara de recibir el mejor regalo en el mundo entero—. Sentémonos aquí —dijo, abriendo la puerta con moderación.

—¡Excelente! —celebró entusiasta.

Estando adentro y habiendo cerrado la puerta, tomaron respectivos asientos, Harry pegado a la ventana y Dumbledore a la puerta.

El tren soltó otro bocinazo.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, no sabía por qué, tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado.

Porque para él, aquel sentimiento sencillamente es, y si no es, sería.

Realmente estaba vibrando, se sentía como niño con exceso de azúcar.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Pareciera que empezarás a rebotar en cualquier momento.

—Justo me siento así.

Dumbledore lanzó una carcajada un tanto exagerada. 

—Eso es bueno —expresó después de calmarse.

Echando un vistazo afuera, Harry observó una mancha oscura a la distancia, entrecerró ojos y frunció el ceño cuando no pudo distinguir más que formas abstractas.

La sensación de estar siendo vigilado lo puso en alerta.

_…Harry…_

Una voz fría y sin tono susurró dentro de su cabeza.

 _Otra vez_ , abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Si estuviera vivo, y por ende, con un corazón bombeando sangre en su pecho, seguro estaría latiendo desesperadamente.

—¿Harry?

El llamado de Dumbledore atrajo su atención.

Harry Potter ladeó la cabeza, contemplando al hombre.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a la ventana, no había nada a lo lejos, todo estaba una vez más desierto. 

Sonrió un tanto nervioso.

—Estoy bien —se levantó, tomando asiento al lado de Dumbledore. Una inquietud golpeó en su estómago—. A veces los ojos nos muestran ilusiones pasajeras.

El viejo director contempló con vacilación a su acompañante.

—¿Más Buda?

Harry sonrió. Sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—No —dijo entretenido—. Eso se debe a mucha meditación.

Ambos magos rieron con júbilo.

Se oyó otro bocinazo, y sin más espera, el tren comenzó a moverse.

Harry concedió una última mirada a través de la ventana, no percibiendo nada fuera de lugar; cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta, descansando en el hombro de su acompañante, Albus sonrió, no dudando en apoyar suavemente la mejilla sobre la cabeza ajena. No tardó cerrar los ojos.

El tren partió.

Después de haber transcurrido tantos años, mentor y alumno estaban juntos una vez más, preparados para enfrentar una nueva aventura.

Y sin saberlo…

…en otro mundo.


End file.
